Maverick
by Z-Zayyyyy
Summary: Sophia Swan is Charlie's youngest daughter, she is part Quileute and when after hearing about a family member suicide. Sophia is forced to move away from Forks. Sophia begins to come out of her shell once she and Charlie move to La Push, she fell for Jacob but after being neglected for so long. She has moved on. Jacob doesn't move on, he can't accept Sophia's imprint.
1. 1. Almost Accident

ac·ci·dent

/ˈaksədənt/ _noun_

an event that happens by chance or that is without apparent or deliberate cause.

...

**_Flashbacks_**

_"Hallucination's speaking"_

_Pack Mind/Individual Thoughts_

...

Dad helped me take the last of my bags to my new room, he let me have my space to unpack and I could hear the radio playing in the living and kitchen. Charlie had purchased a three bedroom and two bath cabin in La Push, he had been planning on moving here with Bella and me. But now, it was just the two of us.

It's been three months since Bella's funeral and the expenses were paid for. I was actually looking forward to going to the Tribal School, I'd be going to school with people of my heritage. I was also related to Paul Lahote, he was my first cousin, I've never really met him because his father refused to meet their mixed niece.

And his father was extremely racist of caucasians; I didn't blame him, I hated caucasians, sometimes, too. And my father was against me meeting Paul's father because he was known to be physically abusive. Paul showed signs of rebellion and lost of temper, I knew it was from his father but Dad wasn't taking any chances. But he was willing to meet Paul because he needed someone to give me a ride to school because I was unable to drive yet until May.

I checked the time in my phone to see that we were supposed to be leaving in a twenty minutes to go to Billy's house for dinner. It was also a time for me to get to know Jacob and learn about the school. I took a quick shower and combed my hair, the radio in the kitchen was turned off.

"Hey, Soph!" Charlie called when I was pulling on a pair of bleach wash ripped jeans.

He knocked on my door, "Hey, Dad, I'm changing!"

I pulled on my black Joyner Lucas tank top with a grey camisole and my steel toe boots, I opened my door as I was shrugging my dark red knitted cardigan onto my shoulders. I was playing a game on my phone when Charlie spoke up, by his tone it made me suspicious.

"So you know how I didn't trust Matthew Lahote?" He asked, taking his eyes off of the road a second to look at me before turning back.

"Yeah?" I looked at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing really happened. It's just that Paul will be giving you a ride to school, but Billy will pick you up or Jacob will give you a ride home," I nodded, his tone was off, Something was bugging him.

"Dad, is something bothering you?" I asked.

He sighed, "No... it's just that Cullen called earlier."

"Cullen?" I asked, "you mean, as in...?"

"Yeah, he asked to speak to her," He ran his hand through his hair before turning onto Billy's road. "I had to break the news to him, he took it better than I thought he did. And apparently that they're in town," Charlie runs a hand through his messy short graying hair.

The Cullens were the reason why Bella committed, it had been in her note. I remember reading it, it had been on my bed, I remember seeing my bed was half made and my room was spotless clean. Bella had been in here, she had also done my laundry and seeing some of Bellas clothes on the floor.

From the way my bed was half made, it looked like Bella had stayed in my room, I remember one thing she had hugged me once.

**_"This might sound weird but... your scent Soph is comforting and it makes me feel safe, like no matter what happens, you'll always be here for me."_**

**_I didn't say anything mostly because it kinda shocked me, I know I take a sniff of Bella's scent because it always makes me feel comforted but for Bella to say it. It sounded strange but I was glad I wasn't the only one to say it._**

**_I just softly chuckled, "It's not weird at all, Bells."_**

**_I had laid my cheek on top of her head and tighten my grasp on her, she was my big sister and I loved her, so much._**

**_"I love you, Sophie," She sighed with her chin on my shoulder._**

**_"I love you too, Belly," And we sit there holding each other, enjoying the company and being the way sisters should._**

I wiped the tears that escaped my eyes, I remembered that was the final time that I really held Bella and the last time I told her I loved her. She never told me she was suicidal, she never told me that, so I guess she had lied about being suicidal. No, Bella can't lie, she was horrible at lying, I would've known if she lied.

I knew that Jacob had made her life so much better and she needed him even though she didn't know she loved him more than a little brother.

I wiped more tears away before Dad decided to look over at me and seen me crying. I couldn't let him see me like that, I never could let him see me cry.

I gasped when Dad swerved on the road, I hit my shoulder on the car door and my head hit the glass. Sharp pained exploded from the spot on my sore skull, leaving me dazed.

"What the hell?!" I looked over at my dad, he was staring out the window with a scowl.

"Dad?" I say, holding my head.

He turned to me, his scowl turned soft in seconds and he wrapped a hand around my arm, "Sophie, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just hit my head."

I looked out the windshield for the first time since Dad swerved, I froze, my blood running cold. I was slightly trembling in fear.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Dad turned away from me to the person standing in front of the cruiser, the man's face was shadowed. But he had a frightening and dangerous stance to his frame. He scared the shit out of me, and nobody in the world scared me shitless.

"I don't know, baby," He opened his door, Chief Swan coming to attention, "Stay in the car at all cost."

He gave me a look I knew, a look he taught me to understand and master, I nodded, "Be careful."

"Always am," He said as he slipped out.

He was in a mode to protect himself and his daughter, I knew he was going to do whatever to protect me at all costs. Movement was caught out of the corner of my eye, I coughs dark grey fur, my head hurt and I tried to focus on Dad more than the pain and a creature in the woods.

Suddenly, I screamed as the man lounged forward to my dad, Charlie leaned back and prepared for impact that never came because a gigantic black fur ball knocked the guy away and into the woods. I could feel the heaviness of the feet of the creature, roaring, growling and snarling was heard from the forest. Dad slammed the cruiser door when he threw himself in and then sped off down the road.

"What was that?!" I asked still trying to catch my breath and calm down my heart.

"I don't know! Just please calm down," He said the last part of his sentence in a calm, pleading voice.

I nodded, taking a deep, cleansing breath, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

_"Don't worry, Soph. Jake's gonna protect you."_

I turned around hearing Bella's voice in my ear, my brows furrowed at the hazy image of eighteen year old Bella. Her light red/brown hair was wavy with some curls; her wide, dark brown eyes with feather duster lashes; her frame small but slim and skinny, and rosy cheeks with a light splatter of freckles on her cheeks.

"Sophia?" Charlie called, "What is it."

"Don't tell him I'm here, Soph. He can't know."

I stared at Bella in disbelief but gave her a somewhat kind of smile, I turned around and ran a hand through my hair calming myself down, slightly.

Dad spoke up when we passed the La Push Tribe Reservation sign, "That guy,... he wasn't human... he was... he was Edward." Wait, Edward as in Edward Cullen? Bella's ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen? "Bella's ex-boyfriend.." Anger was etched onto Charlie's face but I can see the feaar in his brown eyes.

"Why did he attack you? How did he even get there?" Dad had pulled into Billy Black's driveway.

We were here to have dinner, and it'd be the first time I've seen since I visited Renee, since before Bella's funeral and the move.

Charlie didn't answer me right away after he parked the cruiser, I heard the swallow he took, he turned to me, pure fear, sorrow and anger in his brown eyes. The eye's Bella had, the one's that made me cry everynight since her death and the hallucination Bella appeared in the corner of my eye.

"He... he blamed me for allowing Bella to hang out with Jacob and the rest of the boys. He... h-he blamed me for not stopping her murder," Charlie said.

_Murder?_ Her muurder?!

"Her murder?" Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes. What you seen, it was a setup. Bella didn't die of an overdose. That pill bottle had been empty of tyolnel, Bella's allergic to tyolnel. She was... she was..." He trailed off, my eyebrows scrunching together, and I was getting irraited by his hestiation. "She was killed by a vampire."

"Charlie! Sophia! You guys coming in?" Billy called from his position on the porch, leaning on his cane.

Dad opened his door, "Yes! We'll be right in!" He called back.

Charlie turned back to me, "Vampires are real, so are werewolves. The Cullens are vampires. And some of the boys and girl of the Quiluete Tribe are werewolves. Jacob, and Paul are one of them."

I was shocked to silence, I went to say something, I didn't know if I should believe him, but the serious look on his face made my doubts fall away quickly as they were there. So Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, Seth, Embry and Leah just weren't on steriods.

They were _werewolves_.

My head fucking hurts.

"Let's go. I need to tell Billy what happened, I'm sure Sam will be asking for information," I sat in the car a few more seconds before turning to my window to get out.

I seen a figure running to the back of the house or to the side. They were butt naked, I turned away before seeing anymore intimate details. Because I didn't want to see anything about Billy's possible nudist robber. Even though I should, since I seen him first.

_Okay, really, Sophia? Seriously? Is that really important right now?_

_Yes, yes it was._ I mental face-palmed myself. _I, seriously, need help._

I got out of the car and walked up to the porch and walked inside the little faded red house. Billy greeted us with kind, happy smiles and knowing from the looks on our face, he spoke up.

"What happened?" Billy asked, as Dad shut the door behind us.

Dad told him about the almost accident, and Billy immediately had us sit down on the couch in the living room. Charlie told him what happened as I sat there quietly, I was still frazzled. I couldn't get Edwards face out of my head.

"Dad?" I knew who that was.

It was Jacob Black.

The boy Bella, and I grew up with, well, mostly me but Jake always had a major crush on Bella. I wonder how hard he took Bella's death.

"Dad, a leech almost killed Char-," Jacob stopped in the doorway of the living room, and seen that we were in the room.

"Yes, Charlie and Sophia were just telling me what happened," Billy says, "and they know who and what it was."

Jacob looked at my father, Dad nodded to him, and Jake's eyes landed on me. My breath caught in my throat, a strong pull was forcing me to Jacob, and it was like I was seeing Jacob for the first time. My heart skipped a beat in my chest, and Jacob looked dazed, like I was the most beautiful person in the world to him.

"Oh shit," Was all he said.


	2. 2. Neglected

ne·glect·ed

/nəˈɡlektəd/ _adjective_

not receiving proper attention; disregarded.

...

I dressed in a pair of high-waisted, overstressed skinny jeans, and a form fitting army green medium sleeved shirt and my black steel toe boots. I've been fighting this fever for the past few days. Ever since that day that Edward almost attacked my father and that Jacob had ran out of the house after seeing me in the first time since the movies. That also had been two weeks ago.

I rested my arms on my knees when I finished tying my boots, I ran my hands through my hair, and just sat there for a few minutes. I checked my phone for any notifications. I sighed heavily in disappointment. I waited for Jacob to call or text, but he never did. He stopped after he joined Sam's pack. He had called, and I remember every word he said, and the way he said it. He was hurt, angry and most of all, forced.

I had cried, and cried. I had lost my best friend and now I didn't have anybody else.

Looking in the mirror, I just stared at my reflection. I hated how I looked.

_"Don't. Soph, you're stunning."_

I looked to Bella in the mirror, "You shouldn't be speaking, Bells. You were a pale goddess."

She scoffed and rolled her doe-wide brown eyes, _"Please, Sophia, I'm not arguing with you about this. Not again."_

"Okay, but I look like a native american troll," Bella gave me a stern look. I put my hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, I'm done. I'm done."

Downstairs, I sat at the table and ate a bowl of cereal. Dad poured some coffee into a thermos, and grabbed the paper and sat down to read it for a few minutes before he had o leave.

"I will be home late tonight. Don't wait up for dinner. I'll be meeting with Mason county department, they've been having some animal attacks, again," I looked up at him.

"Again?" I quired.

"Yeah, seems like the Cullen's didn't get all of Bella's attackers last year," I rinsed out my bowl.

"Vampires..." I say.

"We won't escape them, Sophs," Charlie kissed my temple before going over to the door to pull his coat on and strap on his work belt. "Uh, Sophs," I turned to him, "Can you go over to Billy's after school. Just to ease my mind that you're safe?"

I know why, if there's vampires around, he had more reassurance if I was with the wolves. Especially Jacob.

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled, "Have a good day."

"You too, Dad. Be careful," I replied as I went over to the stairs to go grab my backpack.

"Always am," He replied and left with that.

...

I started Bella's truck, I drove to school but took a different turn instead. I headed towards the cliffs.

Standing at the edge, my body began to shake, uncontrollably. Pain and anger was the only things that I could feel. A growl slipped from my lips.

_"Sophia?"_ Bella, again.

"Go away, Bella," I snapped.

"Sophia!"

_"Soph, let Paul help you. Do not jump."_

I continued to look down to the dark, raging waves of water below. I was not here to jump, no matter how you would look at it. The trembling and pain had become unsafe for me to continue to drive, especially to go to school. The cliffs were my only safe haven, and it wasn't working to calm me down.

_Shit._

"Sophia," It was Paul, even if he was known for his countless conquests and hotheaded behavior, Paul was my first cousin, and a big brother that I never had. "Fifi, step away from there. Come on," Fifi, Paul's nickname for me.

It made me step back once hearing the name, the feeling it gave me, it made me feel loved, and adored and especially not alone.

_"Listen to his voice, Soph. He'll help you."_

My eyes were closed and I could feel Bella's hand on my arm, I went to turn around to look at Paul, when my foot slipped and I fell off the cliffs. Chunks of rocks fell along with me.

My heart was in my throat, fear that I have never felt before formed a knot in my throat. I couldn't scream, tears welt in my eyes, I was gonna fall into the icy, raging waters below. And I didn't know if I could survive them.

Or so I thought, strong, hot arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from the cliffs. My heart pounding in my chest.

"I got you, Soph," I held onto Paul, tightly. "I got you."

I wasn't gonna let Paul go anytime soon. If I couldn't have Jacob, I know that Paul will always be here, no matter what.

I hated being neglected by Jacob.

For a reason I didn't know, especially when Jacob had always promised to never leave my side. A promise we had made since before his mother died, after Sarah died and for years after.

_Why did he have to break it now?_


	3. 3. Fallen

**Wrong Side of Heaven**\- _Five Finger Death Punch_

...

The cold bit my skin like prickling needles, my eyes seeing absolutely nothing, my eyes stinging from the salt. My body floating in the depths, floating and floating down to the bottom. My heart pounding in my chest, in my ears, my lungs about to burst for fresh air. I let it, and sucked in to get fresh air but sucked in salty water.

It was then that I wished Paul caught me in time, but my mind tricked me.

In these last moments, I began to panic. I then see a familiar face through the dark depths, her hair blending into the water. Her irises dark, the rosy color of her cheeks contrasting with her pink lips, and pale skin. She reached out for me, with her chipped blue polish she allowed me to apply on her fingernails, a smile gracing her porcelain face making her brown eyes shine with golden flecks.

Bella, she smiled, reaching out for me.

_"It's time to come home."_

I reached out for her, but her frame turned hazy and disoriented. Grief contracted in my chest, disappointment slumping my shoulders. I cried out for her, and the last breath of water made her disappear. My vision began to fade, and blur, Bella was calling out to me in the dark water, becoming more and more faint. Before my body truly relaxed, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and my heart began to slow in it's beating.

I _felt_ at peace.

I was at _peace_.

...

Paul panicked as he watched his cousin slip into the water below, the rock that broke off falling with her. Her hair whipping around her face, her panicked face growing pink from the cold, the lack of air, and her eyes glassed over with fear. She was his little cousin, his only cousin that was connected to his father's sister. The only family he had left.

He lost his mother. He wasn't about to lose his cousin. Not one that was more a sister. He couldn't lose anymore people in his life.

"Paul!" Sam yelled breaking through the brush. "Let's go!"

"No!" He went to go after his cousin but Sam caught his arm, "No, Sam, Sophia!"

"Sophia is in the woods," Sam replied coolly.

Paul ripped his arm from his alphas grasp, "No Sam! She's in the water!" He lounged forward, and over the cliff edge. Sam was calling his name as Jared, Jacob, and Embry joined Sam at the edge.

They all watched as Paul jumped in after Sophia, breaking through the ice cold murky depths. Swimming deeper into the depths, he can see her figure floating down to the bottom, air bubbles floating past his head. His panic making his heart beat faster, putting on a fresh burst of speed toward to Sophia. He caught her arm, cradling her to his chest, he swam quickly to shore.

Seth joined Paul's side as he pushed against Sophia's chest make her start breathing again.

"Come on, Soph," Paul growled, he pushed three more times.

Seth stared at the scene before him, _what caused Sophia to do this? Why would she do this?_

"Come on. Don't do this," Paul's voice began to quiver.

Seth stared at him, never hearing or seeing this kind of emotion from the hotheaded wolf. They already lost Bella Swan to the redheaded vampire. They couldn't loose another to attempted suicide. Sophia was his friend, and he didn't want to lose a good friend. Especially one that his pack-mate imprinted on.

She sat straight up spewing water through her lips, and coughing as she tried to get fresh air into her lungs. Paul smacked his hand against her back, helping the water out her lungs, when she put a hand on his arm, he stopped. Sophia kept coughing as she doubled over, wrapping her arms around her torso.

She began to cry. Sobbing, Sophia scrambled to his feet, Paul followed her. Telling her to take it easy. She just grew angry. Paul was struck frozen in his place, appalled.

"You took me from Bella! I was finally gonna be with her again! You took that from me!" She shouted in rage as she shoved Paul back. Paul told her to calm down, and reached out for her to stop, that pissed her off more. "Don't touch me! Stay. Away. From me!"

Sophia ran straight to the forest, anger boiling off of her frame. Seth and Paul shared a glance, knowing exactly what was happening. Following after the enraged teenage girl, they seen her phase. Seeing the muscles of her back, under her water soaked shirt, rippling as her angry wolf fought to break through.

With an angry battle cry, Sophia phased into a white wolf with grey patches, and black spots on her snot, head ears, and paws. Her clothes shredding, her cry turned into a roar, and snarling. Sophia enjoyed the burst of speed and the natural peaceful feeling of running. Her anger fueling her to go faster. Paul and Seth joined her in phasing and followed her, trying to get her attention, which wasn't doing much.

The events replayed over and over in her head, seeing her hallucinations of Bella on display for everyone of the Quileute pack to see.

"_What the?-_" Jared questioned, as everyone was wondering the same thing.

Leah stopped in her tracks, her eye's slightly widening, "_Is she having hallucinations of her dead sister?_"

Sophia whimpered when Bella's form faded from her, but was startled when she heard her voice in her ear. But it was all in her mind.

Sophia's angry was subsiding when **_Bella's frame fully appeared again, 'Sophie.' She smiled, 'Everything is okay. Stop worrying so much.' It was a memory. They were in Sophia's room. Bella was helping her pack to go see Renee in Jacksonville. Bella's hair was in a ponytail, and she handed Sophia a article of clothing._**

**_'How can I not worry?' Sophia closed the suitcase. 'You've been so distant since he left.'_**

**_Bella turned to her, a smile on her face, turning into a grimace, 'you can't control who you love. The... the heart wants what it wants.' She says, I can see the grief darkened her eyes, but they never had shed a single tear._**

Bella Swan doesn't cry for anything.

_He_ left _her_. She died with a broken heart. He came after _us_.

And he was gonna _suffer_.


	4. 4. Goodbye

**Goodbyes**\- Post Malone

...

_Two Years Later_

...

I sat at the end of my bed, my eyes staring at my reflection, I raise a hand to my face. There's a scar on my chin from my childhood, and one along my eyebrow. My cropped black hair brushes against my cheeks as I straightened up, and stand to my feet. I walk over to my dresser and pick up a picture of Bella and me. I smile at the memory, I place it back down on my dresser, I scan my room over again.

I pick my guitar up and walk down the stairs, no one greets me as I enter the living room. It was Bella's anniversary, everyone was here, and it was time to fully let go.

I sat down on the chair from the kitchen, and I began strumming on the cords of the song repeating in my head.

I let myself get lost in the music. Tears were streaming down my face, the vibrations of the guitar in my fingers.

I could feel the pain subsiding from my chest, it still sat there but it wasn't dragging me down anymore. And I could finally breathe without a heavy weight on my chest. I could live now.

When the song ended, we shared stories, and we all just spent time together. It was definitely something that we needed, much needed because everything was falling into place now. I would get through this, I will get it.

...

Two days later, Aubree, Leah, and Kim took me to a bar to have a girls night, of course I couldn't drink, but we were gonna just dance to the music. But that ended quickly, and we ended just went to the mall instead, and walked around.

We walked a past a group of boys my age when one stopped, and stepped in front of me. Aubree, Leah, and Kim all stopped and turned to us, I met the boys eyes.

His light brown eyes met my dark brown ones, he gave me a bright smile, and held out his hand. I smiled back and shook his hand, he introduced himself.

_Where had I seen him from?_

"Hi, I'm Dylan Mathis," he says.

"Hi, Sophia," I say, something crosses his face, "Sophia Swan."

"Swan?" He asks, then realization crosses his features, "Sophie?"

_What the hell?_

"I knew you looked familiar, I'm Dylan from Forks. I had some classes with you in sophomore year... before you moved." Dylan, oh my god, how could I forget Dyl Mathis?

Forget Mike Newton, Dylan Mathis was definitely the stud of the school, he was lined up beside the Cullens as the hottest guy in school. Football, baseball jock, he also was in the school's academic league, he was crazy smart in mechanics.

A rumor had gone around on Instagram that Dylan Mathis had major crush on me. Sure, I followed him, and he followed me, and I found his comments on my feed. But I didn't believe it but it was strange seeing the he liked, and commented on my feed as one of the most popular kids in school.

"Oh my God, Dylan!" I grinned, "I knew I knew you from somewhere." I crossed my arms over my chest, "how are you doing, man?"

"I'm doing good," he replies and then his friends, and my friends come up to us.

"Sophie Swan?" Andrew Graul asks with a kind smile.

"Hi." I smile.

"Who are these guys?" Aubree asks, coldly, crossing her arms.

"Aubree, Leah, Kim this is Dylan Mathis, Michael Wesley, and Andrew Graul. Mike, Dylan, Andrew this is Leah, and Aubree Clearwater and Kim Cameron," I inform as they all wave or say hello.

"Hey, Soph, we'll met you in FYE?" Leah says, giving me a knowing look.

I give her a raised brow, "yeah, I'll met you guys there."

"Hey, Dylan, we'll see you in Champ's, yeah?" Andrew says with a wink, and both groups walk away.

Dylan turns back to me after a few moments when I know Leah can't hear us, I speak up, and lead us over to a bench.

"So how is the sports going?" I ask, I sit on the bench, my back straight, and my legs closed like a proper lady.

Normally, I would flip the finger at the formalities, but at the moment, I felt the need to impress, plus it felt good to stretch my back muscles from slouching. Dylan leaned back, and rested his ankle on his knee with an arm resting on the arm.

"They're going good, actually. We're competing against La Push actually this weekend," he says with a smirk, looking at me.

I snorted, "ain't that a coincidence. Who knows, maybe I would've seen you after the game."

He smiles at the thought, "maybe." He sits straight up, "is it okay if I ask for your phone number?"

_What?_

I stared in shock at him, "seriously?" A light blush creeps up onto my light russet skin as a smile pulls at corner of my mouth.

"Yeah," he stands up, I stand with him.

"Okay."

I get a text about two minutes when Dylan and I split, a smile crosses my face. A real, genuine smile, the first real smile in a very long time, seems unreal, but I haven't felt this light in so long. I stand outside FYE waiting for Leah, Aubs, and Kim to walk out. When they did, they were in a conversation, and I follow them with my eyes on my phone screen.

I still had my smile as I pocketed my phone, and followed behind the trio ahead of me.


	5. 5. i love you

**i love you**\- _Billie Eilish_

...

love

/ləv/ _noun_

an intense feeling of deep affection.

_verb_

feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).

...

I had chemistry with Jacob, Quil, and Embry, I walked in, and sat at my empty table. Pulling out my homework from the night before, I finish the five problems I didn't finish. Ms. Ryan always let's us have the first ten minutes of class to nap, do homework, or socialize for being the first period class of the day. I finish my homework and put my head down.

Patrol was kicking my ass for sleep and my studies, my English grade was falling, for being in the first three months of school. I didn't have patrol until Saturday night, and Sunday afternoon. Considering, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah were out of school, they could take over the weekdays, I had Tuesday nights though, the rest of help one day out of the weekdays. I had stayed up late last night to finish homework, while on a call with Dylan. I also begin working at Lonesome Creek tomorrow after school, while after basketball. Aubree had also signed me up for cheer for football, she had a black eye for a week or two.

I wake myself up by a silent snore, I pick my head up to see Ms. Ryan greeting a student. I turn to Embry who was smirking, Quil scoffed.

"You got some drool... right here," Embry gestures to my chin.

I wipe my chin, its dry, I look down, there's no drool. I narrow my eyes at them, and flipped them the bird, there's some chuckles from classmates behind us.

"You scared me, you assholes," I hiss.

Embry chuckles, he goes to speak but then looks over my shoulder. Someone sits beside me, I turn, and I almost fall out my seat. It was Michael Wesley.

"Michael Wesley?" I quire, he glances at me.

My heart jumps in my chest, and beats faster, blush creeps onto his cheeks. I can't pull my gaze from his warm brown eyes, my world turned upside down, and he was now at the center. I scanned his face, I couldn't believe I've never checked Michael Wesley out before, he's never what the guy I've always saw myself with. My breath catches in my throat, I just imprinted on Michael Wesley, football quarterback star of Forks, and he was also known for his voice in the music department.

He broke the eye contact, looking for something to give him courage but the shakiness of his breathe. He looked back at me, "hey, Soph. I seen you at the mall on Saturday. "

I nodded, my eyes never leaving hus eyes, "yeah, you were quiet. From what I remember, you're never quiet."

He smiles, he crosses his arms on the table, oh my god, he's fucking biceps. My heart stuttered, and shifted in my seat, I ran a hand through my hair. I looked away, my eyes meeting Embry's, and Quil's before I turned back to Michael.

"I guess, sometimes people change," he smirks.

I smirk back, "I guess so." I look at his shirt, it was a black shirt and a quote from Spider-Man. I raise a brow at him, "You like Spider-Man?"

He looks down, he nods, "yeah." He runs a hand through his brown hair, "you still do basketball?"

I nod, "got a game tonight." I shake my head and laugh, "my friend, signed me up for cheer. I actually got in."

He's impressed, "wow, Sophia Swan, quiet, shy, and a goodie goodie in cheer. That's surprising."

I mock an offended gasp, "I am hurt." He laughs, it sent butterflies swarming in my belly, "I am not a goodie goodie."

He raises a brow, "really? When did that change?"

I was going to reply when I got cut off by Ms. Ryan.

"Ms. Swan," she motioned for me to come over.

_Ah, shit, what'd I do this time?_

I stood up, and walked over to her desk, she gestured to the side of her desk. She pointed to a grade in her book, it was a good grade, actually. I look at her, she's smiling.

"Yesterday's quiz and homework brought up your grade. Do you have your homework today?" I nodded, "bring it up, please."

I walked back to my seat, I seen that my folder was gone, I looked at Embry. He sighed, and jerked his head toward the back. Jacob. I glared at Jacob, he didn't look up, I walked over to him to get back my folder.

When I reached his desk, Ms. Ryan was called out of the classroom, the girl who sat next to him, she cowered in her seat. She moved her seat, she knew when Jacob did this and I came back at him, it got heated.

I kicked the table leg, "give me back my stuff."

He looked up, he was writing something down on a blank lined paper. He looked back down, I smacked my hand down on the table, glaring at him. The smack of my hand caught attention of the class.

"I said, give it back!" I growled.

He snapped the folder shut, stood up, and was inches from me before pushing the folder to my chest. He growled lowly, challenging me, I growled back, lowly.

Jacob Black has become an asshole.

"Guys," Quil pulled me away from Jacob, and Embry pushed Jake back. "Calm down."

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I stepped forward.

He stepped forward, and looked down at me, "you know is exactly what." His eyes flickered to something in the room, I followed his gaze. He was glaring at Michael, I pushed Jacob back, narrowing my eyes at him. "He's trouble."

I scoffed, "you've been giving me trouble since I've moved here." I stepped forward once toward him, snarling, "You go anywhere near him, _I will kill you_," I growled before, turning on my heel.

I grabbed my backpack, and stormed out of the room just as the bell rang.

_'I need to stop letting Jacob Black get under my skin.'_

...

Sophia jogs over to her father for her forgotten water bottle, he hands it to her with a smirk. She went to jog back to the La Push team when someone calls her name. Jacob Black crosses his arms, and grits his teeth, he glares at Michael Wesley who pushes through the crowd toward Sophia. She turns toward him alarmed but a smile crosses her face.

Embry nudges him, "stop it." Jacob glared at him, "you can't do anything about it."

Jared also turns to them, "she imprinted on him, you can't change it."

"Sophia imprinted?" Billy Black asks, overhearing the conversation, Charlie turns.

Embry nodded, "she imprinted today. On him," Embry points to Michael Wesley, talking nervously to Sophia.

"Michael Wesley," Charlie smirks. "I busted him, and his buddies on Monday night. But Michael was innocent, he had arrived at the scene minutes before I did."

Billy asks, "what they do?"

They watch as Michael laughs, she playfully pushes his shoulder, there's a grin on her face. She turns to the door where her coach yelled her name, she says goodbye to Michael before waving to the crowd who cheered her name. She sprints over to the door with the water bottle in hand.

"Public intoxication," Charlie says, sighing, he always gets those. "Michael was clean, and it looked like he was talking them out of something when I arrived. Dylan Mathis was in his face, Dylan was pissed and punched the kid." Charlie said it like he was impressed. "He could take a hit, Dylan has a mean hook, Michael barely bruised."

Aubree turns to Billy, "that's weird."

Billy nods, "he's got a hard head." Billy watches Michael as he goes to climb the bleachers. "He's a great looking kid."

Leah scoffs, "the innocent trouble." She glared at the girls who call Michael's name, he turns and gives them a wave. He turns away, Aubree, Leah, Quil, and Embry laugh at the roll of his eyes, Quil calls him up. Leah turns to Aubree, "yeah, he's trouble."

Michael smiles at Charlie, he sticks out his hand, wristbands for support of school fundraisers on his wrists, "Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie, Michael," Charlie shakes the eighteen year olds hand. "Michael this is Sophia's godfather, Billy Black. Billy this is Michael Wesley."

Billy smiled warmly at Michael, holding out his hand to shake it, "Hello, Michael."

"Hello, Mr. Black." Michael smiles at him.

"Formalities. I like it, but you can call me, Billy." Billy scans the boy head to toe, "how do you know Sophia?"

Charlie let Michael sit between him and Billy, Michael shrugged, "I knew her when she went to Forks. I met her through my buddies girlfriend who plays basketball for Forks."

"Nice," Billy nods.

"Yeah, and I seen her at the mall on Saturday. My buddy Dylan actually seen her, got her number and everything," Michael says, he sees Leah and Aubree. "Hey," he smiles at the two Clearwaters. He seen Jacob's cold stare, Billy seen his expression change and follow his gaze.

Billy scowls, "Jacob."

Jacob looks at his father, he sighs, Billy turns back to Michael, "ignore my son, today's not his day."

Michael's eyebrows lift in shock, "Jake's your son?" Billy nods, "oh okay."

At that, Sophia's team was announced, the La Push stands began cheering, and stomping on the metal stands. Sophia was announced as the team captain, the pack began screaming her name making Billy, Michael, and Charlie laugh. The rest of the team was announced, and the game begun.

...

_Two Weeks Later_

I walked past the gates, and down the small hill to the football field. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, the chill actually got to me. Which was... strange for having a 108 degree temperature. I looked up from the pavement, and seen a banner on the concession building.

I walked up to it. I touched it.

It was Bella. They still had her up as the top story for suicide prevention. It made me cry harder, she didn't die of suicide.

She was killed by a vampire. We still can't figure out who. I looked up at her face on the banner, it was a photo of when she first came to Forks, she was a Junior, I was a sophomore. Angela took it, scaring her but it captured her having a small smile and she didn't look uncomfortable. She was shy, yes, but she wasn't tense, she was content with the group. I remembered watching the scene.

A hand rested on my shoulder, I jumped, and spun around, I came face to face with who took me out my daze. But also made my heart jump and speed up. I quickly wiped my face, and looked at the ground. This was about the hundredth time I seen him the two weeks, besides school.

I find him at my games, he finds me at his games and we basically are together from school day ending to late at night, if I don't have patrol or work. I was attached, already. He was already attached too. I could tell by the way we would part.

"Sorry," he says, his voice lowered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I chuckle despite my screwed up emotions, I look back at the banner, and he also turns to it.

He chuckles softly, "I remember Mike talking about her all the time. He used to call her an angel... I use to laugh at him. Because, of course, I heard rumors about her, but when I talked to her after the Cullens left..." he trails off, I glance at him. He's looking at the ground at his feet, "she wasn't what people said she was. A spoiled, selfish girl. No, her parents did everything they could to raise her even apart, and she trusted Edward to love her. To make her feel wanted even though she took care of herself. I guess, no one realized that she was a great person, like I said before, I just wish my words helped her realize she was meant for more."

I stare at him, I look back at the banner then to him. The pack always had mixed feelings about Bella, she used Jacob to make herself feel better, but she got very close to him, attached. They depended on each other, and then Jacob disappeared, and where she thought she could trust him, it hurt her. Then I remembered Bella telling me about this kid that bumped into her, he apologized, and then he tells her that he's sorry for what happened, and that it happens for a reason if it's not something you wanna hear, but maybe it was for the best. He also made her laugh telling her jokes to make her smile, even if it was a small one. Bella said that he really made her day.

I look back at the banner, I smile, "she was always independent. She didn't people to do things for her, she never liked presents, or surprises, and people would call her spoiled. But she explained that, she didn't care for material things, it just wasn't who she was." I laughed, reminiscing, "she use to freak people out when she'd catch spiders, but freak out with snakes. She also had a secret liking to Spider-Man, no one knew that expect gor me, of course." I looked at Michael, he was smiling.

"She was a good person," he says.

I nod, "she really was."

We walk away from the banner, I ignored hearing the click of phones taking pictures. I didn't care, I never really cared about what they thought anymore.

I walked down to the beach with my hands in my pockets. Dad was beside me, he was staying though. I wasn't. I ran a hand through my short bob cut hair.

"Soph!" Seth ran up to me, and didn't let me say a word before he almost tackled me to the floor.

I hug him, but it was loose, "Hey, Seth." I force a smile.

He pulled away, his brows furrowing in concern. He went to speak when my phone began vibrating in my jeans, I look at the screen.

_Michael._

I mute it and look back up at Seth, "I'm not staying." I say to Sue who walked up to us. "Dad wanted me to grab food because I ate everything."

"I think I liked it better when you had your... girl thing?" He says, but choked on his words at the end.

Sue laughed and Seth smirked at Charlie, "Oh my God, Dad. Really?"

He shrugged, "hey. I hang around Quil, and Jake too much." He popped some chips in his mouth, he chewed as he spoke. I face palmed, my father was no longer around Quil, "Because someone is hanging out with their boyfriend... I don't know since when but whatever." He mumbled the last part.

Quil leaned an arm on Seth's shoulder, a wicked smirk on his face, "Sophia Swan has a boyfriend?"

"No! No, I don't." I look at my father, "I told you just because I imprinted on him doesn't mean we're dating. Yes we hang out, no, wait. We hung out just last night. One time," I piling my plate with food.

I licked my fingers from squeezing potato salad onto my full plate.

"Yeah, you should've seen her at Emily's after with him." Quil grinned.

"Quil!" I stepped forward towards him. I growled at him, "I will castrate you."

"Soph!" We all went quiet, and turned to Jacob. I raised a brow at him, he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, "can I talk to you, alone?"

I pulled out my ringing phone again, Michael's name, and face flashing on the screen. Muting it again, I hand my plate over to Sue as she began to wrap it up. I walked over to Jacob, I knew eyes were on us, but I didn't care.

I'd soon be at home, eating, and on the phone with Michael.

I crossed my arms when we were far enough down the beach out of range of the packs ears.

"What do you want, Black?"

He turns to me, he looks down at his shoes before meeting my eyes again.

"I love you."

I stepped back in shock, I stared at him ludicrously, my shock flamed into anger. I glared at him as I started trembling.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I roared. I shoved him backwards, "Are you fucking serious right now?!" I went to shove him back again when he pulled me to him.

His lips connected to mine, I shoved him back when I screamed out in pain. A white hot pain struck my chest, I writhed on the sand. Jacob tried to comfort me but backed away from, whimpering and sobbing. I screamed again, as it struck deeper in my chest.

"What the fuck happened?!" Paul pulls me into his arms, my nails dig into his arms.

Sam scanned my body over, lifting my clothing to look for injuries, but his eyes stopped on my chest. Anger flashed in his eyes, he whirled around and had Jacob by the collar of his shirt. I was still screaming as Paul tried to comfort but didn't know how, he just held me close to him, my phone ringing in my pocket. It was Michael. I needed Michael.

Clutching my chest, "Michael!" I shrieked.

"What did he do?!" Charlie was on his knee's beside me. "What happened?!"

I was laid out on the sand, I was writhing, my chest felt like it had been torn open. Billy leaned over me as Paul and Jared held down my arms and legs. His eyes on my chest, he reached out, murmuring in Quileute, his fingertips grazed softly over my chest in a slash over my heart. My screaming subsided into whimpering, Billy fingers left a wake of tingling, soft warmth. It soothed my chest.

He kept murmuring, and when I quieted down, I just laid there before Paul scooping me up into his arms again. I heard Charlie thanking Billy, Sam was scolding Jacob. I stared at a spot over Paul's shoulder, my phone dinged, I knew it was Michael.

I needed Michael.

But I couldn't let him see me like this.

He couldn't see what happened to me.

...

_Next Day_

I turned around the door opened behind me when I was a few feet away in the rain. My body was already soaked.

My eyes met his brown ones, he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. His eyes tired and dull.

But it was like as soon as he seen me. His whole body relaxed, and I heard his heartbeat jump, that sent butterflies into my stomach. His eyes lit up, the golden in his eyes sparkled and his face began to gain color. His freckles standing out. I smiled, and walked towards him in my soaked spandex shorts and cut mid-driff t-shirt. My sneakers squished from the puddles, and also from being soaked.

"Michael who is it!?" His mother yelled within the house.

He turned slightly, his eyes still on me, "Soph!"

He looks back at me, I then notice the tears welling up in his eyes, I was on the second step when he wrapped his arms around me. He hugged me tight as he shudders shook and I could hear his sobbing. It shocked me, but I didn't hesitate to hug him back, my raised temperature seeping through cold, wet clothes.

**_She knocked on the door with a shaky hand, she was unsure of herself. She knew that his words meant alot ot her and she wanted to thank him. But she didn't want to seem weird or desperate. She knocked again, no answer._**

**_She began to walk away, she stepped into the rain on the pathway. She turned halfway, she smiled softly eyes on the house that Michael Wesley lived in._**

**_Bella had intentions were to befriend Michael, and she knew that they'd be great friends. She felt it. But things like they were with Jacob, it was different. Like they were destined to be friends._**

**_"Thank you so much, Michael." She murmurs. "It means alot."_**

**_She walks away, back down the street to her house a block away._**

**_That had been hours before she was killed._**

The vision flashed through my eyes, I gasped and Michael pulled away.

His eyes wide, "did you see that?"

"What? Bella?"

He nods quickly, "yes." He puts his hands on his face, the rain soaking him, "she was here."

"Too bad you didn't save her, Mikey."

My wolf goes crazy, growling and snarling inside me. Making me tremble.

I turned around with a growl falling through my lips, I was trembling in front of Michael. I could feel his fear and confusion behind me.

"What the hell are doing here?" I growled.

I stepped closer to Michael with an arm out. I could feel his hand on my waist, I feel him clutching the fabric of my high-waisted shorts.

"I think you know, wolf." As soon as he said that, the pack began howling, some near and some far. "To kill the rest of the Swan's," his snarls.

I was off the steps in seconds, snarling, heat misting off my body, my trembling violent. "Try me, leech!" I turned to Michael, "get inside _now_!"

"Sophia!" Michael screams, his eyes wide.

His warning too late when I was hit from the side by a cold, stone. Thank God, Michael's house was secluded.

In mid-air, I phased shredding my clothes, I landed gracefully on my paws from twisting in the air. I could hear the pack yelling and see through their eyes as they ran through the wet brush. They all knew where the bloodsuckers were now. My claws digging into the wet Earth, I lowered my head down as my hackles rose as I growled my furious eyes on the leeches. The leech that knocked into me was inching toward Michael, I growled in warning as the boy was clinging in shock too the doorframe.

I didn't need to worry about him when Leah came out of nowhere and slid to a defense crouch in front of the Wesley house. I was too blinded by rage and surge of protecting Michael that I didn't register Emma Wesley. I could hear Mrs. Wesley shrieking in the doorway, and that's when the leeches went into action. Michael was holding his mother back and his eyes were on me as I lounged forward.

My claws kicked up soil as I pounced on one of the bloodsuckers, my claws sucking into their stone flesh and my jaws on its shoulder. Jared bursted out of the trees and pounced on the other one, tackling it to the ground. The one I had in my jaws reached back grabbed the ruff of my neck and slammed down into the ground. I yelped as Michael yelled my name, along with my pack members.

The leeches fist smashes into my face, throat, and ribs as I grab his arm in my jaws and tear it out with a jerk of my head. Leah tackles him as I begin to hack to breath, I couldn't breathe.

I phased back, holding my side as it blood flowing from a cut. My other hand holding my throat.

"Soph! Soph!" Michael is holding pressure in my side as my super healing is repairing my bruised throat.

"Sophia!" Seth is beside me in his jean cut offs, "I need clothes!" He yells.

Michael springs into action as Sam, Paul, and Jake run out of the tree line and toward the leeches.

"Get her in here!" Mrs. Wesley yelled.

Seth scooped me up in his arms, the pain was unbearable. My head rolled back and I remember Michael trailing behind and then I was out. My ears rung with my pack mates speaking to each other, and Seth calling my name.


	6. 6 Secrets

se·cret

/ˈsēkrit/_adjective_

not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others.  
...

I groaned as consciousnesses took over my body. I went to sit up when I heard Sam's voice and his hand pushing me back down by my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see me on my side, and I was met with the sight of the pack, and Mrs. Wesley, and Michael. Michael let out a sigh of relief, and was next to me before I could even process everything. My head was pounding. My head lolled back onto Michael's arm, his fingers teased the hairs on the back of my neck.

"What happened?" I groan.

"Bloodsuckers." Paul scoffed, like matter-of-factly.

I nod, and relax but then I shoot up straight, my eyes wide. I groaned, my hands flying to my ribs, my legs shaking. Jared was behind me, and he caught me effortlessly, I looked down at my exposed torso expect for a sports bra, and sweatpants. I look towards Mrs. Wesley and Michael.

"Sophia." Sam says, I look at him, and a silent message passes through us. I know what he wants me to do to.

I have to, they can't be brought into this. It's not their fight and I won't have them fight in it as well.

"I'm assuming you two know everything with us," I gestured to the pack behind me.

They look at each other, Mrs. Wesley was the one to answer, "kinda forced to. You turned into a huge wolf and was almost killed."

I scoffed, running a hand through my hair, "I know. Not the best way to find out." I look from her to Michael, "You weren't supposed to find out."

His brows furrow, but he doesn't speak.

"It's way too dangerous for you both. You guys could be killed, and then that's on me. I brought you guys in it, and I was reason why you guys left." I smile kindly at the two as the pack departs.

My heart is breaking, I was gonna have to depart finally from Michael, when I was already going to.

"Thank you so much for taking me in and taking care of me. It was greatly appreciated. But this will probably be the last time it'll happen." They both look at me confused, someone steps up behind me.

By their scent, I know it's Jacob. I jab my elbow into his side with a quiet warning growl.

"This is goodbye." I say to the Wesleys'.

Michael steps toward me, "what? Sophia, no." He replies, his voice desperate and breaking.

I step back from him, forcefully, "I'm sorry, Michael."

He stepped toward me again, I turned away with a whole lot of willpower, I was turning my back on my imprint but I had to. My heart completely shattering. I had no choice. When I get on the porch steps, Michael yells for me to stop, grabbing my arm.

I turn to him, my strong facade faltered seeing tears welling up in his eyes, "Sophia, please don't do this." He loosens his grip and his hand slids to my wrist in a firm but gentle grasp. "Don't leave me, please."

I turn to him, my hand falling on his, pulling it from my wrist. He went to intertwine our fingers when I let go of his hand and stepped off the steps, quickly.

His eyes release tears, and I'm looking up at him as my own are welling in my eyes. He steps toward me when I step away, Sam calls me from in the tree line. I got distracted by him and the next thing I know. Michael has his hands on my cheeks and he's bringing my face close to his.

"I love you," He says before ends the space between us.

Our lips connect, I gasp at the feeling, and the electric sparks flying around in my body from my lips and his hands. My heart melts and my hands are on his. I kiss back but I pull away, he looks at me confused. I shake my head as I begin to cry, I whirl around, and run from him. Leaving my yelling imprint behind me, and my heart breaks from a final solid piece. And everything...

I can't remember anything after that.


End file.
